


Of Slippers and Bedsheets

by MikaAoifeTrevalyn



Series: Memoris of Lyrium and Vallalsin [1]
Category: Cullen Rutherford - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition, FemLavellan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaAoifeTrevalyn/pseuds/MikaAoifeTrevalyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anima Lavellan is a Dalish Mage who fell into spiraling events that led her to become the legendary Inquisitor of Thedas. Along her tumultuous path she has developed deep emotions with the fearless Commander Cullen former Templar and Knight-Commander. They share many memories during these uncertain times not knowing if the world will crumble at the hands of merciless deities once thought to be long dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a speed prompt challenge issued by the Fellowship of the Cullenites Writers Group first formed on Facebook. Cullen's part was written out by my boyfriend Greg Daugherty. I do not own the content of Dragon Age just the OC Anima Lavellan.

Anima lies in her Free Marches canopied bed just waking up from a restless sleep. She had not slept properly in days and it was starting to show. Slowly sitting up in bed her pointy Elven ears pick up on the sounds coming from outside her door. "Ugh what in the name of Mythal's breath could be going on right now?" Cullen peers through the door, giving a soft comforting smile to Anima as she sits up. He is carefully carrying two fine Orlesian porcelain cups of a pleasant blue hue filled with tea, steam drifting up out of them. He sets one by the bed next to anima, and takes a seat next to her, setting his hand softly upon her thigh and kissing her cheek "I hope I did not disturb your attempt to sleep, Anima." Cullen says with a low, pleasant tone.  
"Oh Cullen ... Creators I am sorry ... I didn't know that was you out there," Anima replied her voice groggy and her hazel growing wide with embarrassment. Looking to the tea he had set upon the nightstand her lips formed a small kind smile to Cullen. "Thank you Commander I appreciate the thought." Cullen smirks, trailing his fingers through Anima's hair, looking confident and sure, especially since he is also wearing no shirt, exposing his battle-hardened muscles and smooth tanned skin. He speaks with a smoldering voice "My, my Anima. I would have thought that you would have remembered that I decided to stay with you last night. Did you think I would just walk off on you?" "By the Creators ... what an idiot I am ... I forgot about that. I guess I have been so caught up with the Inquisition it has fallen from my mind." Anima relaxes greatly as Cullen traces his slender fingers through her brownish red hair.  
"I apologize for my forgetfulness Commander," she replied softly. Cullen gives a short chuckle, and kisses her on the forehead and then softly and tenderly on the lips, some of the scent of the tea noticeably present as he does so. He whispers as his lips brush against Anima's "Perhaps I need to remind you then of the things we did last night" He gently grasps Anima's tresses and massages them and her neck with skilled hands as he kisses her again. The fresh taste of his mint coated breath was very sensational upon her tongue as some of it seeped past her lips. Her cheeks reddened to a light pink as they became slightly hot from the contact of his kiss. Without uttering another word the Dalish Inquisitor gently wrapped her arms around the bare well chiseled shoulders, her lips pressing against his.  
Absorbed into the moment, he returns another kiss, sucking on her lower lip. He traces his fingers down Anima's back, caressing her as he trails kisses across her face to her neck below her ears where he lightly nips and blows his frosty, minty breath. "It began something like this, Inquisitor, as I couldn't resist your grace and beauty". Anima giggled a little as his lips caressed her skin especially below her ears. It was a rather sensitive spot for her after all. Lying further back into her Commander's arms she noticed that one of her slippers was missing from its place by the foot of the bed. "Cullen did you steal my slipper and hide it?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows in slight confusion. He smirks coyly and speaks with a somewhat playful voice "Now why would I steal your slippers my dear? What could I possibly have to gain with such a dastardly plan?"  
Her look of confusion changed to an amused smirk knowing he was behind the deed. "Perhaps you would have stolen it to lure me from my quarters into your own where you would try and take advantage of an innocent Dalish Mage like myself." Anima laughed. He chuckles softly and sweetly, hugging Anima closely to him "So that is my evil plan then, yes? Perhaps I should be judged by you for my vile crimes," He laughed. Anima raised her eyebrows to Cullen her smirk changing to a seductive grin. "Me judge the mighty Commander of the Inquisition? Hmm I don't know ..." She leaned into his side at an angle until her lips were hovering just inches away from his ear. She had a slight struggle though due to his height. "Maybe you could prove to me that you are worthy of my judgement Commander." Her voice was low and sultry. He presses his lips to Anima's ear in kind, pushing his body close to hers and breathing hotly into his ear as he does so "Oh, I can most definitely assure you that I am worthy. Shall I prove it to you, Inquisitor?" He nips her earlobe as he finishes his fiery and intensely passionate whispers, rubbing his calf against hers.  
Anima suddenly felt a bit of arousal from Cullen's calf pressing into her own. She cannot help but shudder as his hot breath trails down her neck and shoulders adding more to the arousing sensation below. Regaining her composure for a moment she whispered back to him, "Why don't we go to your quarters this time and I will show you how worthy you are of my judgment Commander." She winked slowly at him. Cullen sits up and tucks Anima's body underneath her arms, perfectly supporting her as her legs are draped over on arm and her head over the other. He stand up slowly, bending his knees and quite easily but gently carrying her. Cullen walks her over to his quarters, and opens the door, a few candles lighting the room, the bed inviting with its perfectly made olive green sheets. He sits down slowly in such a way that Anima is resting on top of him when he sits down, Cullen massaging her sides and leaning up to give her a passionate kiss on the lips, sucking her upper lip vigorously.  
Anima gigged lightly in between kisses. "Looks like you finally caved into Josephine and allowed her to special order those Orlesian sheets for your bed." The Dalish Mage leaned forward and kissed his lips in return not wanting to deny her Commander some pleasure before he continues. Cullen laughs "Yes, I did. Don't tell her, but I will admit they look good" Cullen kisses her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth and dancing it with hers as he slides his fingers underneath her nightgown, tracing his fingers teasingly across her back, caressing the more sensitive areas of it while subtly grinding his body against hers, his breathing slightly heavier as he grows more aroused.  
"I won't tell Comman ..." She paused in midsentence as the grinding of his body against hers elevated the sensation. She was clearly not expecting to feel so pleasured in a quickened amount of time; however Cullen seemed a natural with these talents. Her hands rested on his forearms as she began to grind gently in tune with Cullen. The Cullen trails down to give more enthusiastic and erotic nips to Anima's neck, the skilled motions giving Anima much pleasure as he now teases and caresses her stomach just beneath her breasts, moving his other hand to hook into her fastening, undoing just one as he begins to swell, grinding his thickening bulge against Anima's underwear eagerly.  
Anima shivers from the teasing her Commander is giving her through his kisses and bulging caresses. She aches to undress for him but she wants to draw out the mischievous naughty play. Her loins begin to grow slightly wet from the grinding of his thickening cock against the outskirts of her small clothes. Breathing heavily she untie her hair which is pulled back in a half ponytail while she rides her Commander. Cullen pumps his hips forward, a preview for the lustful fun they are about to have together as he licks her shoulder where the strap was pulled down, his teeth brushing past the flesh just as he hooks his other finger on the other side of her dress, but leaving it there teasingly, lightly scratching the area to send tingles down her spine.  
The Mage playfully shimmies the straps further down her shoulders as if doing an exotic dance. A smirk crosses her face as it is her turn to tease Cullen. Her fingers course down his well-formed chest occasionally twirling them around his nipples. She then surprises him by wrapping her mouth around the nipples carefully nipping and sucking on them. A naughty smiles flashes in her eyes as she gazes up Cullen. He sighs, breathing heavily as he hardens even further, his manhood now almost sticking out of his undergarments as he watches her suck on his very sensitive nipples. As she is doing this, he's helping her remove her gown, unlacing the lacing in the back and pulling it off of her. He cups the gown against her breasts, massaging them vigorously.  
Anima's reddish brown locks cascade down her shoulders falling partly over her nearly exposed breasts. She continues to suck and nibble on Cullen's nipples more hungrily as she grinds faster against him. His deep breaths excited her with each passing second. He responds by tossing aside her nightgarmet, exposing her breasts as he squeezes her nipples gently, causing them to stand up at his touch. He also changes the angle of the rubbing of his hardness against her such that the head of it grinds against her pleasure button. He clutches the olive green sheets hard, the pleasure that her mouth is giving her bringing him a lot of satisfaction, and her skilled motions haven't even reached the most sensitive part of his body.  
Enjoying the very touch of his hands against her perky breasts Anima eases back only to give her Commander a seductive but loving stare. "Mmm Commander I believe I have shown you such pleasures and I have not even begun the fun parts of my judgment." She caressed his cheek sweetly before moving down to his tight underwear. Grinning mischievously Anima massages the bulge sticking out through the fabric. "You earned a special treat Cullen." The Commander bites his lip softly, continuing his massaging of her perky bosom, twisting a little with his fingers very gently. He's very hard; his large member almost sticking out of his tight undergarments, his eyes fixated on her, watching her massage him.  
Now Commander tell me do you want more? Anima grinned loving his hungry stare. She continued to massage his bulge eventually placing one hand around the rim of his underwear, preparing to remove them. “Yes Anima, more than ever." He says, his voice just as hungry as his stare. He's enraptured in her as she does this, and he moves his hand to her hair, which he grips firmly but gently, pulling very carefully on it.  
"Very well Commander Cullen." Anima ceased her massaging only to wrap her other hand around the hem of his underwear. Gently she removes them and discards them on top of night gown. "My Commander you will be pleased with the verdict I will bestow upon you." Dipping her head towards his crowning glory she carefully grasped it in her right hand while her left one caressing his ballsack. "Are you ready Commander?"  
He sighs just before speaking, her sexy teasing getting to him as he is rock hard, his skin in goosebumps in anticipation. "Yes, Inquisitor." He says in an alluring, blazing voice matching his general arousal at her action. Anima places sweet kisses upon her Commander's sword still massaging the sack beneath it. She grows more heated from her actions and the gentle pinches Cullen delivered to her perking nipples. This causes her to gasp and moan a little from the sheer excitement her body was feeling. Her tongue now licks Cullen's hardened penis erotically.  
Cullen moans and sighs, his fingers tracing across her nipples and adding pressure, doing his best to pleasure her despite the difficult angle, the vision of her licking his cock intoxicating to him as he winks, his eyes meeting hers for a moment. When their eyes met, hers seem to sparkle mischievously. Her mouth now encloses over the whole of his sword. Moving her head up and down she begins to suck and pleasure his sword with her tongue.  
His head tilts back in ecstasy as one of his hands grips hard on the olive green sheets, groaning audibly from her well placed licks and sucks, his wildest dreams coming true for him as his Inquisitor passes his judgement. She licks and sucks on his manhood a few more times at the encouragement of his excited moans. She withdraws her mouth for a moment to place more seducing kisses against his swelling organ.  
His crowning glory is absolutely throbbing, as he arches his back from her amazing pleasure. He grips her hair more tightly, a compassionate roughness in his hold. She decides to go for the climaxing moment. Wrapping her mouth around his sword once more she licks and sucks on it more vigorously. Both of his hands now grip the sheets, her motions bringing him closer and closer to orgasm, until he reaches the point of no return, he speaks with a breathy, aroused, and exhausted voice "Anima, I'm cumming!"  
At these words Anima withdraws herself allow his liquid to flow like honey from a fountain onto his body.  
He moans out loudly, his hips twitching with the motion "Oh, Maker Anima!"  
“Elegr'nan Cullen I had no idea you could flow so much!”  
He reaches for a towel near the bed, wiping himself up as he says, sighing from the exhaustion "Anima, I didn't know that you could do those... things you did. It was wonderful." Lying on her stomach with her legs crossed in the air Anima giggled rather sweetly at Cullen. You taste divine Cullen. I hope that satisfied you.”  
"More than enough, Anima." He pulls her close to him, and snuggles with her, his arms delicately wrapped around him in a soft hold. "I just remembered I forgot the tea you made." Anima said looking slightly aghast.


	2. Fade Song and Marching Ballad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anima and Cullen share an evening of songs and music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was co-authored by my boyfriend Greg Daugherty who wrote out Cullen's part. I do not own the song Everytime You Kissed Me. It belongs to the composer Yuki Kajiura and was portrayed in the anime Pandora Hearts. For reference to the song please follow the link below if interested. The song Graceful Silk was written by me. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AayHUbAFb1Y

Fade Song and Marching Ballad

Anima shifts rather uneasily in the white Orlesian styled dress she was forced to wear by Leliana and Josephine. Her reddish brown hair was tied in a lavish bun done up with jewels and white flowers, an insistent suggestion from the two ladies as well. Sighing heavily she makes her way to the Commander's quarters walking rather awkwardly in glass styled heels. "I can't believe I let those two talk me into dressing up like a painted shemlen doll," she huffed softly. Reaching the door she takes a deep breath, she could hear the flitting melodies of Cullen's piano echoing from the other side. Butterflies fluttered about in her stomach as she knocked loudly on the door.   
Cullen sits at the cherry wood grand piano, dressed in a noble, stately red tunic in the style of Ferelden aristocracy. He keys lovely notes on the piano, displaying a serene gentleness in his motions as he turns to look at Anima. The sight of his Inquisitor nearly takes his breath away as he ceases his playing to acknowledge her, giving her a charming half-smile "My dear Anima, you look quite lovely tonight."   
Immediately her scowl faded from her elvish features and replaced by a pinkish hue as he smiled at her. Erm, good evening ... C-Commander, you are looking ... quite charming. Two long locks hung down by her face in a spiraling style only to reveal the deepness of her blush. The Inquisitor curtsies for Cullen nearly stumbling over herself. Cullen notices the distressed look she had previously, standing up slowly and walking over to Anima. He embraces her softly, kissing her forehead with gentle lips. "Are you all right, Anima? You looked a little troubled." He gently pushed the locks of hair away from her face and kissed her again on the cheek.   
Her cheeks glowed a deeper hue from the gentle contact Cullen's lips gave her. Instinctively she wraps her arms around his back and nestled her face in his chest a contented smile gracing her face. "Nothing's wrong Cullen ... now that I am here with you. The other advisors insisted they play Dress Up with me for when I came to see you tonight."   
"That's quite alright, you should see what they tried dressing me in after I lost a game of Wicked Grace to them. It was... rather embarrassing," He chuckled, taking her hand and walking her to his piano, sitting down on the cushioned seat as he kisses her knuckles gently. Anima looked up smirking at Cullen. "Oh is that so, it's a shame I missed that opportunity." As he led her to the grand instrument an idea flashed into her mind. She would wait until a little later in their quality time to put it to the test. For now she stood loyally and protective at his right side, laying a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "So what will you be playing tonight, Commander?"   
"I shall be playing a piece from the Free Marches titled Graceful Silk. It's about a secret love between a noble and an elven servant. It's really quite touching." He beamed to her, inspired to play the piece by her consoling presence. Cullen keyed the first few notes, the sound of them like sweet raindrops echoing in the room, tender and hauntingly beautiful. There was no sheet music in front of him, the notes entirely within his memory.   
Intrigued by the song's title the Dalish Mage began to listen to the melody. Her heart suddenly became drenched in the emotion of the music as the tale played out vividly in her mind. Cullen begins to sing, his voice low and enticing, like the flavor of dark honey given audible form.  
Come come, my elven maid,  
Throw down the shackles of your disheartening past.  
Allow my lips to place kisses of love  
That will sure be to last.  
My darling be not afraid.

With the notes of his voice, the Commander’s fingers follow along on the console of the piano as his foot gently presses down on the sustain to match. The way he played his music is nearly as artful as his voice itself, as a fond smile lit up his face. Anima parted her lips in wonder upon hearing such a sweet tenor voice filling the chambers. Her heart becoming overwhelmed by the tale he was singing of carrying the strong bond of their love together. She gently caressed his shoulder as he continued.   
The tale of the unwavering affection of the lovers in the story builds his own affection towards his beautiful elven maiden, Cullen’s voice rising in pitch as the song intensifies, as does his voice, the dark honey sound almost more like a tart but satisfying cherry, sweet but powerful.

Dear elven lass of mine no one   
Will know.  
I shall protect you from the cruelties  
Of this world.  
We do not have to hide our passion.  
Just let your emotions be unfurled.

His fingers dance across the keys, beautiful chords echoing off the walls, in perfect harmony with the sound of his voice. Anima couldn't help but let out an adoring sigh to her Commander's beautiful voice. Simultaneously she felt something moist slide down her cheek. Reaching up she drew back a glistening tear that had unknowingly sprung to her eyes. Leaning forward she pressed her lips into a kiss upon his head melting in the moment.

We shall run from this place of sorrow,  
And live in a better tomorrow.  
Dearest Ellyna will you pledge to be mine?  
My elven maid whose eyes are as green  
As the brine.  
Will you leave this all behind?  
For your words of pining are like graceful silk.

Cullen finishes the last notes of the song, the music slowing and lowering, like the sunset of a peaceful day, his fingers lightly stroking the keys as he does so. After he has finished, he noticed the droplets coursing down his beloved’s cheeks. Cullen turned to Anima and brushed the tears from her face. He then kissed her with heartfelt emotion and love, a generous affection in his lips. He speaks with a soft, alluring voice "I... feel as strongly about you as that noble in that ballad. More so in fact, Inquisitor."   
Anima felt her cheeks glow from the sweet kisses Cullen bestowed on her, his words causing her heart to skip a beat. She breathed heavily trying to find her own power of speech only to discover her throat was tied in knots.  
Cullen filled the silence with another kiss, pressing his lips against hers, embracing her closely as he does so, his arms wrapped behind her back. He then moves up to kiss her ear, whispering softly into it "I love you Anima, more than anything. I will never leave you or break your heart." Anima gazed into the Commander’s gentle amber colored eyes reflecting in the silver moon. A strong invisible current drew her lips tenderly and full to his own, her arms embracing him lightly but not absent of love. "I love you too, Cullen more than all the stars in the Creators’ skies. I would never harm you or ever let you down. My life without you would be an empty shell,” she replied her voice thick with passion.   
The Commander smiled sweetly, pressing his forehead against hers. His gaze fell to the piano. "Was there another song you wanted to hear my love? The night is still young, and I enjoy your company." Anima looked thoughtful for a moment or two. In a shy voice she finally said, "Actually I have one I would like to sing for you." Her cheeks turned beet red again. "Do you mind that?" A deep chuckle escaped from Cullen. "I do not mind at all, my dear." He takes both of her hands and kisses them each, his lips delicately brushing against them as he gives her his undivided attention, anticipation building for her sweet voice.   
“Would you mind providing the accompaniment? I heard this song play in the Fade and I can transfer the notes to you magically, if you are comfortable with that.” The Dalish Mage fumbled with her hands nervously. "I trust you, my Inquisitor. I would not mind that." He concentrated, trying to listen in his mind for the notes. Gently she placed two fingers upon his forehead as her Anchor transferred the memories of the Fade to Cullen allowing only the musical notes to pass through. He situated his strong fingers upon the ivory keys and began playing the notes he heard in his mind, working a slow, serene pace.   
The feeling was foreign and strange, but he could sense his love's soothing presence with it; however he was comfortable with it, playing perfectly to the notes he received from Anima, the chords flawless as he follows her lead. Sensing the inner connection to his mind and trust she removed her fingers from his temples. Her voice then suddenly rang out in a mezzo soprano range. 

Every time you kissed me  
I trembled like a child  
Gathering the roses  
We sang for the hope  
Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
Sweeter than my dream  
We were there, in everlasting bloom

Roses die,  
The secret is inside the pain  
Winds are high up on the hill  
I cannot hear you  
Come and hold me close  
I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain  
Darkness falls; I'm calling for the dawn

The lyrics were heavy with a mixture of sorrow and happiness as she poured her soul out in song. Anima's voice was deeply touching to Cullen, as were the words of the song. His heart thumping forward in his chest as though it wanted to embrace Anima itself. He harmonized perfectly with Anima, his timing helped by his mental connection with her. In this state the Commander felt his soul intertwine with hers, and he smiled, his fingers dancing across the keys as he played each note. 

Silver dishes for the memories,  
For the days gone by  
Singing for the promises  
Tomorrow may bring  
I harbor all the old affection  
Roses are the past  
Darkness falls, and summer will be gone

Joys of the daylight  
Shadows of the starlight  
Everything was sweet by your side, my love  
Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words  
I'm here just singing my song of woe  
Waiting for you, my love

Her heart was burdened with the emotion as it connected to the events they have faced together in the past. Battling through the Raw Fade to confront the Nightmare Demon shone brightly in her mind causing her to sing more strongly. Cullen thought of how essential it is to keep her safe. He was worried about her perilous quests and how she had fought many High Dragons as he attended to duties at Skyhold, unsure of whether she would return victorious or within a casket. A tear dripped down his face, all of his emotions for her obvious in his eyes. This emotion spurred him to play even stronger and unrelented. He would forever lock away this precious moment with his love in his memories. 

Now let my happiness sing inside my dream...  
Every time you kissed me  
My heart was in such pain  
Gathering the roses  
We sang of the grief  
Your very voice is in my heart beat  
Sweeter than despair  
We were there, in everlasting bloom.

Anima recalled the countless times she had fought to protect Cullen when on the field of battle. There had been one occasion when a large Fade Rift torn asunder near Skyhold. What emerged had been the very Desire Demons that tortured Cullen during the slaughter of Kinloch Hold. She recognized them by the names he had given her, Caresisheia and Allurus, after he had confided in his Dalish lover. Upon coming face to face with this terror the Commander nearly froze in fear ... but Anima stepped before him a look of determination in her eyes. In a brilliant standoff she defeated them sending their doomed souls to the Void. Her own motivation to defend her Commander even at the expense of her own life lingered constantly in her heart of hearts. She would stand in the very face of fate and death to ensure Cullen was defended.   
Cullen sensed that connection, more tears streaming down his face as he keeps playing. His emotion matching hers as he thought of that moment, how his love protected him and destroyed those foul creatures that wounded his soul in such a way. As he dwelt on this, he admires her powerful voice and plays the melody just as powerfully, the combined sound and emotion enough to move mountains. 

Underneath the stars  
Shaded by the flowers  
Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love  
You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song  
I will be here dreaming in the past  
Until you come  
Until we close our eyes.

Anima softens her beautiful singing as the song rounds its final bend. Tears that sparkled like diamonds cascaded down her cheeks. She calmly sat beside Cullen caressing his own wet cheeks to bring a soothing aura to his heart. "Cullen my love, are you ... all right?" she asked concern weighty in her voice. He caresses hers as well, their motions almost mirroring each other as he smiles to her, some tears still falling down his face "I... am. I was just thinking of all of our moments together. Our tense ones where anything could have happened."   
Pressing her forehead to his she softly brushes away his tears. Her traits crinkled into a small but content smile knowing their love is built to stand the trials of time itself. "Cullen know this, the world may not approve of a Dalish Mage leading the Inquisition nor being in the arms of a human warrior. I do not care, all that truly matters is sitting right in front of me." She leaned in and drew a passionate kiss to his lips. Cullen returned the passionate kiss, lost in his devoted spirits for her, gripping her close to him, their chests pressed together in such a way that they can feel each other's heartbeats.


End file.
